


Monika goes to Prom

by TacticalCupcakes



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacticalCupcakes/pseuds/TacticalCupcakes
Summary: Monika and her friends go to the big dance at the end of the year! She's very excited; good friends, and a wonderful date... the night is shaping up to be amazing!Obviously not meant to be taken seriously, set in a universe where Monika is the player of the fictional "Beating Hearts Redditor Club". I'm certainly not some kind of perfect person, haha





	Monika goes to Prom

 

I smile as I look over myself in the mirror. Giggling as I wave my gloved fingers, I twirl around, getting a full picture of my outfit. I’m wearing a stunning green dress, elbow-length gloves, and a silver-plated flash drive dangling loosely from a matching chain around my neck.

_This is going to be one of the best nights ever!_

Tonight is the big end of year promenade; everyone’s going all out to put on a wonderful experience as a bit of a reward for how focused we’ve been on our studies. A quick taste of adulthood combined with the excitement of romance… _how exhilarating!_

“Of course, you’re no stranger to that, are you dear?”

My date blushes, looking off to the side. She really is perfect; _how did I end up with someone like her?_

“You look… stunning… but I’m sure you already knew that,” I wink at her, leaning in for a kiss.

A forceful knocking on the door interrupts us. It must be my friends; as always, their timing is impeccable.

“I suppose we’ll have to finish this up later tonight…”

Taking her hand, I lead her downstairs and open the front door, revealing the rest of the literature club. Behind them is a shiny black limousine, resting nonchalantly along the roadside. _Where did they get that…?_

“Hey, Moni! Ready to go?”

A very cheery Sayori greets me, waving enthusiastically. She’s wearing a flattering red dress that bares her midriff alluringly.

“Hello, Everyone!” I respond, “let’s get this show on the road!”

“Hold on…” Natsuki folds her arms defiantly, her large puffy dress hiding her entire lower body. She actually does look like a tasty baked good, although whether it was intentional I’m not sure. For the occasion, she’s opted to wear her hair tied down and to the sides rather than higher up, framing her face adorably.

“Please don’t tell me you’re taking… _that_ ,” she gestures towards my date.

“N-Natsuki,” Yuri stammers, “you promised you would go easy on her…”

Yuri reaches out to play with her hair, but has seemingly forgotten that she’s tied it up above her head. Instead, she nervously looks back and forth between everyone else in the group.

“My goodness!” I gasp, turning towards my TC body pillow, “I’m _so_ sorry you had to hear that, my little cupcake…”

“Why am I the only one fazed by this?” Natsuki huffs, “Are you all really okay with letting her take a Dakimakura of a video game character to prom with us?”

Sayori gently taps Natsuki on the wrist, looking at her with soft, pleading eyes. “Natsuki, she’s not harming anyone… let’s just have a good time, alright?”

“Whatever,” she quickly turns around, her large dress whirling impressively, “at least I’m taking an actual _person_ to prom. And she’s smart, and cool, and super pretty, and-“

Suddenly realizing she’s fawning over Yuri in front of everyone, she clears her throat, her face blazing. “U-Uh, Anyway… W-We should think about heading out, right?”

“It’d probably be a good idea to get going,” Emery says matter-of-factly, glancing down at the watch on his wrist. It barely peeks out from the sleeve of his black suit jacket.

“Then what are we waiting for?” Sayori says, beaming, “to the prom!”

One by one, we step into the limousine, settling down on the luxurious seats.

“Driver!” Sayori calls out in a mockingly authoritative voice, “we require your services! Take us to the land of music and festivity!”

Natsuki stares at Sayori bluntly. “You know, you’re a real dork…”

“But she’s _my_ dork!” Emery chuckles, pulling Sayori closer to him.  She giggles in response, earning an eye roll from Natsuki.

“So…” Yuri waits for a pause, “…seeing as, u-um, it’s a special night tonight…I was wondering if… you would all like some wine…?”

Yuri reaches behind her and pulls out an expensive-looking bottle, resting it in her lap.

“Y-Yuri!” Sayori shouts, “Where the frick did you get that?!”

“I-I, Um…” Yuri simply looks back, unable to speak. “I-I just thought… I wanted to be c-cool for once…”

“Perhaps once the night’s wound down a little,” I say, wrapping my arm around my date, “TC’s not really a fan of the taste of alcohol, so…”

“Yuri, you…” Natsuki barely stifles a laugh, “you don’t have to try so hard. I’m already going with you, that probably means I lik-“

“U-Uh, Well, y’know what I mean…” she folds her arms and looks away. She moves imperceptibly closer to Yuri, leaning on her slightly. Yuri takes this as a cue to place the bottle back in her bag.

“I’m delighted that you’re all my friends,” I say, trying to bring everyone together again, “you’re a truly wonderful group of people. Let’s try to make some great memories tonight, okay everyone?”

They all nod in agreement, wide grins on their faces.

_You all deserve a great night… and that’s exactly what we’re going to have!_


End file.
